


Stifled

by laureltreedaphne



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureltreedaphne/pseuds/laureltreedaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't always work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stifled

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating fic over from LiveJournal - this is from 2003. Written in just under an hour for contrelamontre's "imperfect sex" challenge.

The room is hot - they've got the heat on too high or something - and all Billy wants to do is get out from under the duvet and go get a glass of water. But Dom's arm is weighing across his middle, warm and heavy, keeping him pinned to the bed. When the stifling pressure of the bed clothes and Dom's arm gets to be too much, Billy tries to wriggle his way out from underneath, without moving so much that he wakes Dom. Just as he is one wriggle away from freedom, he hears Dom's slow breathing quicken, and knows that he has failed. 

"Bill?" Dom asks sleepily, opening his eyes and blinking a few times. "You awake?" Billy sighs - if he doesn't get out of this bed, he's sure that he'll overheat - and rolls back over to face Dom. 

"Yeah, mate. Just going to get a glass of water. Want anything?" Dom shakes his head, and within seconds, Billy is out, reveling in the feeling of the cooler air against his clammy skin. He makes his way towards the bathroom sink and downs several glasses of blessedly cold water before returning to the bed, where Dom is now sitting upright, propped against one of the pillows. "Why aren't you asleep?" Billy asks, trying to keep the slight annoyance he feels out of his voice. "It's-" he checks the clock, then continues, "2:50 in the morning." It's not that he doesn't want to talk to Dom. In fact, normally, he'd be thrilled. He's just bloody tired, and they have to be up soon, and the heat of the room is still bothering him and... 

Dom shrugs, casually, as if he's always up at this time of the morning. "You woke me," he says, pulling back the sheets to let Billy into bed. "I can't sleep now." He grins, and Billy knows immediately what's coming next. "I guess you'll just have to keep me entertained." Billy smiles, and walks over to lie down next to him, making sure to kick back the heavy duvet as he goes. 

"You do realize we have to be up in about an hour, right?" He tries to say, but Dom clearly doesn't care, because his tongue is already in Billy's mouth, and his hands are already roaming Billy's chest, pulling off the worn t-shirt he likes to sleep in and leaving him in nothing but his boxers. 

Soon, Dom's hands are roaming further, and Billy tries to stop him, says "Dom" a few times, hoping to get his attention, but Dom's already reaching down, reaching down and feeling - 

Nothing. Well, not nothing, Billy muses, but certainly not what he expected. 

"Billy?" Dom questions uncertainly, his hand still cupping Billy's crotch, his breath still hot against his chest. 

"I-" Billy tries, but his voice is rough with embarrassment and shame, and it doesn't quite sound the way he wants it to. He tries again, this time with forced casualness. "I'm sorry, Dom, it's just, I'm tired, and the room's so hot, and I'm exhausted, you know, from yesterday's shooting..." He trails off, becoming more and more aware of the fact that nothing is happening underneath the warmth of Dom's palm. He shifts away, and Dom snatches his hand back to him, as if he has just realized that it was still there. 

"Is it me?" Dom asks shakily, his uncertainty and discomfort with the situation showing clearly on his face. "I - did I do something wrong?" The self consciousness is so out of place on Dom that for some reason, it makes Billy feel even worse. 

"No." Billy reaches up and presses his hands against his eyes, letting the perfect darkness consume him for a moment. What he really wants to say is _Christ, Dom, I'm not in my 20's anymore, that's what's wrong, and would you give it a fucking rest?_ But instead, he takes his hands away from his eyes, smiles at Dom, and forces out, "No, Dommie, it's not you. You could arouse a rock, you sexy wanker." And Dom laughs, and the laugh sounds real, and they wrap their arms around each other and lie together in the still- too-hot bed. 

They stay that way, awake and silent and uneasy, until the alarm pierces the air and forces them to separate an hour later.


End file.
